


Our little Prince

by ZeeTaoHime



Series: Zee's  RHAEGAR x LYANNA AU Week 2018 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaegar x Lyanna AU Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeTaoHime/pseuds/ZeeTaoHime
Summary: RHAEGAR X LYANNA AU WeekDay 6: Types of loveStorge or familial love refers to natural or instinctual affection, such as the love of a parent towards offspring and vice versa.





	Our little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Quite short compared to the others, but after the long chapter I wrote for day 2, I think I deserved a small break lmao. This chapter serves as some sort of sneak peek of the next one-shot I am writing for the last day (free choice). It’s all in the same au. Anyway, enjoy!

“Aemon… stop!” Lyanna laughed as she tried to give her son a bath. “You won’t escape this!”

 

When she finally managed to clean her unruly son, she took him out of the water and wrapped him on a soft red towel.

 

“You are a wild little wolf pup, aren’t you?” Lyanna smiled at her babe and dressed him in the fine red and black silk. “Let’s take a walk down the beach!”

 

Aemon giggled happily.

 

“I knew you would like it!” She left her personal chambers and walked down Dragonstone’s corridors.

 

Lyanna Stark of Winterfell, now Princess consort of Dragonstone, had been married to Prince Rhaegar for nearly three years, but his castle had only started to feel like home. The ancient Targaryen fortress was gloomy and cold. Not cold like the North, who had its snowstorms, but warm castles. Dragonstone was  _cold._ Whenever it rained, the ground and the walls became so cold Lyanna didn’t even want to touch them; the wind was so strong and freezing that the she-wolf would rather lock herself in her chambers than to do anything outside. As a Stark of Winterfell, Lyanna never thought she would feel cold in the South. It almost made her miss King’s Landing.

 

“Rhaegar!” She called as she saw him walking towards her, he was followed by Ser Arthur and her brother Ned.

 

“Lyanna, I was going after you.” The Silver Prince reached her with a discreet smile. “Hello Aemon, how are you today?” He took their son’s small hand and the babe giggled. “And how are my girls?” He lowered his head to give her a kiss and put his warm hand on her stomach which had already started to shown signs of her pregnancy.

 

“We are fine.” Lyanna rolled her eyes and pulled him by his robes, kissing him again, more passionate this time. “How do you know it’s a girl, anyway?”

 

“I just know.” He shrugged. “Where are you two going?”

 

“Oh, I thought that spending the day down at the sea would be nice. At least while it’s not raining.”

 

“Really? Then allow me to join you.”

 

“Oh, you have time for me today?” The She-wolf raised her eyebrow but smiled.

 

“You are always accusing me falsely.” He put his hand under his heart. “I always have time for you, we share chambers, remember?”

 

Lyanna’s cheek became bright red. Arthur and Ned were right behind him, by the Gods!! Did he have no shame? She stared at him with daggers in her eyes and Rhaegar chuckled. Aemon whined and stretched his arms towards his father who gladly took him.

 

“Will we go to the beach or not?” The Prince asked her, taking her hand in his with his free arm. “Aemon seems excited for it.”

 

“Well, he will spend some time with his father, of course, he is happy.” She said playfully as they left the castle and walked down the stairs that lead to the beach. “That’s not a common occurrence.”

 

Rhaegar stayed silent for a minute.

 

“I wish I could spend more time with both of you.” He whispered. “But with the current situation… I can’t possibly...”

 

“Rhaegar, I know.” She interrupted him. “You have much to deal with and I will always support you.”

 

They had reached the end of the staircase by then, but they didn’t move forward. Rhaegar just kept looking at her, his face blank, but his eyes storming with many different emotions. Lyanna was the only one who could truly read them, even if she was still learning it herself. What a mystery, her husband was.

“I just wished you weren’t in the middle of this mess as well.”

 

“Then another woman would be here instead of me.” Lyanna sighed. “As much as my jealous heart can’t take it, I think some lady with a better understanding in politics would be of better aid.”

 

“Don’t say that,” Rhaegar replied immediately. “Without your blind faith in me, I don’t know how I would have handled the pressure.”

 

To break the tension, Aemon whined, squirming in his father’s arms. Both parents laughed.

 

“It seems his majesty wants to go now.” Rhaegar smiled at his son, moving him from one arm to the other and releasing Lyanna’s hand in the process.

 

“We better obey him, then.” She bent down to remove her shoes, sighing when her feet touched the sand. “Give me Aemon so you can take off your boots.”

 

He passed her the babe and she walked closer to the sea, sitting down a few steps away from it and putting Aemon in front of her. When the waves came, they touched the Prince’s feet weekly and it made him laugh in delight.

 

“Why don’t we dig him a pool?” Rhaegar suggested as he sat by her side.

 

“The Prince wants to get his hands dirty! How exciting!”

 

“Oh Gods.” He rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner. “Why did I have to fall in love for a woman that mocks me at any given opportunity?”

 

“You are so dramatic sometimes.” Lyanna imitated him, rolling her eyes. “Let’s start digging!”

 

Rhaegar and Lyanna placed Aemon on the sand and the babe watched carefully as his parents started digging around him. They used the sand they were digging out to build a sort of wall around the hole so that it looked nicer. Sometimes Aemon would destroy the walls and put the sand back in the hole.

 

“Aemon, you are not helping.” Rhaegar smiled at him before turning to Lyanna. “I guess we should start pouring water in here so that our son doesn’t destroy everything.”

 

“Sounds like a sensible decision.” She laughed. “Just let me take off his clothes first.” After she took off her son’s clothes, Lyanna remembered the bath she had given him that morning and chuckled.

 

“What is it?” Rhaegar asked her.

 

“Oh, just me realizing the bath I gave Aemon this morning was for naught, he will need another one after this.”

 

“We will all need a bath after this.” He chuckled.

 

The pool was full then, and Lyanna placed Aemon inside of it. The babe was delighted and laughed non-stop. Rhaegar and Lyanna sat side-by-side, smiling at their Prince. Rhaegar pulled his wife closer and she rested her head on his chest, listening to his calm heartbeat, something that she did every night. With all the plotting he was involved in, she always feared it would be the last time she would hear that calming melody.

“Father has sent me a raven.” Rhaegar spoke after a while, caressing Lyanna’s arm with his thumb. “Mother has given birth to a daughter, Daenerys. He announced her as Aemon’s betrothed.”

 

“But she has just been born!”

 

“My father doesn’t care.” He murmured. “But don’t worry, father won’t be alive when they reach the age to be wed. He won’t force them to do anything.”

 

Lyanna feared those talks of treason, but as she watched her son playing happily in the small pool they had dig for him, she was filled with anger and hope. She longed for the day Aerys would no longer pester her family.


End file.
